Devices associated with a public safety agency may be generally provisioned to communicate using specific channels and/or talkgroups, for example channels and/or talkgroups used for communicating across and/or within various public safety agencies (e.g. police agencies, fire fighter agencies, emergency medical agencies), and the like. Hence, when a device logs into a network, such channels and/or talkgroups may be assigned to the device. However, when a user logs into the device, the device and/or the user may have channels and/or talkgroups assigned which are associated with the user, which may limit the ability of the device and/or the user to communicate.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.